


zetsubonokake. (gamble of despair)

by soxeriety



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gambling, Multi, imma be honest idek if zetsubonokake means gamble of despair but google translate said it is so uh, this is a various x reader but im a simp so its mostly kokichi and nagito whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxeriety/pseuds/soxeriety
Summary: kakegurui au) danganronpa characters x female reader| You’re extremely poor- like you don’t even know how you got into the school poor, your extremely lucky. Or at least you thought. Turns out, the packages you’re dealing with are way too hot to handle; in more ways than one.
Relationships: Danganronpa/reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. 1.

“Be a dear and go fetch me a water, will you?” Byakuya requested, lifting his shoes off of my back. I let out a yelp of surprise as he kicked me onto my backside. “Now.” He demanded, scowling at me from under the table. “Yes, Togami.” “That’s ‘Mister’, to you, commoner.” “Yes, Mister Togami” I breathed, adding a bit of sarcasm in the ‘mister’. I fixed my skirt before walking down the hall and into the kitchen, where I fixed a glass of water for Togami. Careful not to spill anything, I put the jug of liquid back into the cabinet.

Unluckily for me, as I entered the room I stumbled onto something and came crashing forward onto someone, spilling the drink all over them. ‘I’m so gonna be in trouble..’ I slowly looked up to see who I tripped over. Miu Iruma. All of the students here loved her- so much they’d pay her to be a house pet for free. It was most likely because of her body, because she didn’t have the best personality.

The blonde looked at me with a furious expression. “What..- get off me!” Miu passive aggressively hissed. ‘I forgot. She’s all bark and no bite.’ Laughs erupted all around me. Keep your pet under control, Togami!” Miu barked at Togami, who sent a sneer at her, making her cower and walk faster down the hall to her destination. I felt my stomach turn when Togami stared at me. Even though he was just staring...I could feel it; the energy that was radiating off of him was dangerous. He slowly got up and next thing I know is that my head is being shoved in a toilet bowl.

“I asked you to do ONE thing!” Byakuya shoved his heel in the back of my neck, causing me to suffocate once again. “How are you so useless?! You ruined my whole reputation!” I hazily gathered the strength to lift my head. I smirked. “Nah, I think thats just your high ego” Togami grabbed a fist of my hair and slammed it in onto the solid marble of the seat. “Don’t EVER forget your place, house pet” He spat before walking out of the bathroom. I coughed and sputtered. There was no point in asking for help. I was a house pet. Once you become a house pet, your life becomes worthless to those around you. Unless you win a gambling game; but I was utterly useless. I couldn’t even win a game of uno, so whats the point of trying to gamble back something as big as my freedom. I’d be digging myself a bigger hole at that point.

I thought I heard the bell ring, even though my ears were buzzing like crazy. Was...was I bleeding? I touched a spot on my head and looked at my finger. Yep. Crimson blood was stained on my finger. Mikan would patch me up quick; she was somewhat sane. Though sane is a far reach; she just had sympathy for others as far as non-gambling tendencies.

I dragged myself down the hall and into the nurses room, where Mikan was seated, writing something on her computer. “Miki?” I whispered, clutching the right side of my head. My skull felt like it was going to crack. “O-oh, Y/n-“ She lifted her eyes from the device and looked at my pained expression. “Eeeek! I’ll get you patched up right away!” 

“And...done!” Mikan finished wrapping the side of my head and smiled. I wrapped her in a bear hug. “Thank you Mikan!” “Eeh! Y-you’re very welcome, Y/n.” She blushed and hugged me back. I waved the purple haired girl goodbye and hurried to class. I quietly opened the door to my classroom and was immediately greeted with smirks and looks of digust. I uncomfortably shifted in my seat. The teacher began teaching and I sat, bored in my chair. 

“Alright class, you are dismissed.” The teacher lazily walked out of the classroom and I felt something hit my ear. I let out a “ow!” And looked to see what hit me. It was a piece of paper. No; a paper airplane. I unfolded it and started tearing up. “Mittens! Loser!” What did I do to deserve this? I started to tear up and left the room without a word. That’s when I, once again, bumped into two boys; both around my age. And they both seemed to be new.


	2. 2.

“Ah, hello there.” The white haired boy greeted me. I smiled at him. “I’m Y/n L/n, but you can just call me N/n” The short, purple haired male gave me a grin.

“Kokichi Ouma, and this, is Nagito Komeada.” He flashed a smile at his friend. “Commoner!” I flinched as I heard Togami’s voice from down the hall.

“You should probably get going.” Nagito sheepishly suggested. “Yeah.” I gave the two boys an apologetic look and hurried to the blondes side. “Yes, Byakuya.” “I request a foot rest at the library.” “There are chairs AT the library?” “You think I’m not aware?” Byakuya turned around and walked off to who cares. I couldn’t help but get feel bashful at the fact i’m being owned by one of the most popular boys in this school- it’s not like I like it or anything; just.. I heard Togami call me again. 

Later that day, I went to the library for ‘Togami duty’.

“Your late” he muttered, not caring to look up from his book. I got on all fours and sat there for about 20 minutes when he finally decided to speak up.

“Why don’t you ever gamble your freedom back” I was taken aback from his straightforwardness. “..I guess I never had the guts to” “Good.” Togami got up and left the library.

What was that about? (Yes, reader is oblivious to flirting very much like hajime 😾)

I had nothing else to do so I decided to go outside for some fresh air, that’s when I saw Nagito leaning on a brick wall.

“Er..Hey.” Why did I stutter?! I shuddered as his intimidating gaze met mine.

His green (silver??) eyes seemed to shine menacingly in the shade, but his expression turned friendly as he saw me. He smiled and moved away from the shade.

I looked at his uniform and frowned. “I hate that you had to come here, Nagito..”

chuckled and crossed his arms. “Why is that?” I sighed. “This school evolves around gambling. And if you aren’t good at it..well-“ I held up my tag“-You become a house pet.” Nagito’s expression was unreadable. “Ah, just my luck.” I stepped back a bit as his silver green eyes shined menacingly. “Anyways, peace.” Komeada smiled and waved, hastily walking back inside of the building. Whats with everybody today?

To pass time, I went to read. As I got done, I managed to bump into Fuyuhiko and Peko.

“Hello, Y/n.” Peko gave me a friendly closed-eye smile.

was Fuyuhiko’s personal bodyguard, but she wasn’t treated like a house pet. If anything, she was considered royalty. Fuyuhiko gave me a respectful nod that I returned walked back down the hall.

To my surprise, there stood Kokichi, who was probably-no, definitely stalking the 2. “Were you eavesdropping?” I questioned him, putting my hands on my hips.

Kokichi just put his hands behind his head and grinned. “Yup! You know me so well, Y/n. They weren’t talking about anything interesting, though-“ He said, placing his finger under his chin in a thinking manner. “-Hey, whats that?” He pointed to my tag. 

“Oh, this? It’s just a house pet tag. Once you lose a gambling match, thats what happens. You loose all of your freedom.”

“Interesting.” Ouma muttered, before giving me once of his signature grins.

“Well, see ya.” He walked off to god-knows-where, probably to go stalk someone else. “I guess it’s time for me to go to my room, huh.” (In this story you have dorms/rooms.) I unlocked my room with my key and exhausted, went to bed.


	3. 3.

“Er...what’s going on?”

I stopped Mikan, who was with the crowd of people that were running past me like a stampede.

“Celeste and Kokichi are having a gambling battle!” Celeste and Kokichi..?

Celeste. She was the leader of the student council and insanely rich. But.. Kokichi...My eyes widened.

Oh no Ouma..What are you getting yourself into?!

I watched nervously as Kokichi and Celeste watched eachother intently. 

According to Mikan, they were gambling 1 million yen, which made me even more nervous; what happens if Kokichi can’t pay off his debt? I pictured Kokichi in my shoes and bit my nails.

This was bad. 

“You know, you’re awefully bold for someone as new as you, Ouma.” Kokichi grinned and smirked.

“You gotta start somewhere.” 

“Are you ready, then?”

Celeste asked in her thick accent.

The purple haired boy nodded and watched as she pulled out a deck of cards. (I don’t have the brain capacity to make up my own gambling games so like enjoy the recycled content 🤠🤠)

“This game is called Double Memory, and its just as easy at it sounds. 104 cards are played during the game, and you have to find a match for 54 pairs to win.”

Kokichi wore a determined smirk.

Celeste took out the set of green, yellow and black playing cards and showed them to Ouma.

I bit my lip nervously.

I started to wonder as Kokichi glanced at Celeste now and then; was he nervous, or perhaps planning something?

Jeez they were quick. My eyes darted from left to right as I watched them flip over the playing cards.

“Would you like to go first, Kokichi?” “Nishishi, gladly.” Kokichi turned over a match of cards.

My stomach was aching from the anticipation and nervousness.

Celeste calmly flipped over a match of cards.

This went on and on until all of the cards were matched.

Kokichi innocently smiled. “Looks like we’ve tied. One more game?”

Celeste returned an innocent smile back.

“Sounds wonderful.”

Celeste repeated the process and they both started flipping over cards again until Celeste accidentally dropped a card and put it back on the table.

Everyone turned their eyes to Kokichi.

Was he....laughing? “So that's what your game is?” Kokichi boasted, slight maliciousness in his voice. Celestes eyes widened. “Cheater” Kokichi snickered, leaning back into his chair. “Cheater?! What in the world are you talking about?!” Celeste hissed, crossing her arms. “Your gloves.” Celeste looked around the room and coughed. “My..gloves? Your seeing things!” “Oh yeah? So take them off.” Celeste sweat dropped and pulled off her black gloves. I hadn’t realized she had them on. Kokichi reached across the table and grabbed them. “Nishishi, I knew it. Who's the lucky person in charge?” Kokichi called out to the crowd.

A boy with dark blue hair and a gray cap came from out of the group of bystanders. “Shumai..I can’t believe you!” Ouma fake cried, a frown on his face. Celeste looked pale.

“Toss it over, Saihara.” Kokichi muttered, putting out his hand.

The boy sighed, gave Celeste an “I told you..” grimace, and tossed over a small gray remote controller.

“These gloves are no ordinary gloves. They can turn hot, medium and cold, though I’ve never seen any that work as fast as they do. Shumai over here operated the buttons while you were “playing” me. Very well played, though, Ludenburg.” Celestes horrified expression softened. “You may have caught me, but the game still hasn’t ended.” Kokichi’s smile turned more into a psychotic grin as he pointed to the two cards on the table. Two unmatching cards. Celestes calm demeanor suddenly changed into a scary and angry one.

“Well played? What do you mean ‘well played’?! How did YOU manage to flip over all the cards? I have never seen that, not in a million ye-“ “A little bit of Nagito’s luck and you can do anything.” Nagito’s... luck? I raised an eyebrow. Celeste looked defeated and clasped her hands together.

“Well..good game.” “You owe me 1 million yen-“ Kokichi teased as she got up, but Celeste was already out of the door before she could finish her sentence. I watched as everyone ran to congratulate to Ouma, but I walked out of the room instead.

I knew Kokichi was weird.

But not THAT weird.

I had a feeling Nagito was the same too.

Who were these boys??


	4. 4.

“Y/n!”

I heard a voice call my name from behind me.

“Hm? Oh, Hey Kokichi!” “Wanna hang out later?” “Hang out later?-“ “Go out for Ice Cream maybe?” “Like a date?” “Aww, are you into me?” “What-“ “No, not like a date, just as friends!” He said, playing with his purple curls.

“Sure! Why not?” I agreed, giving Ouma a friendly smile. Ouma grinned and nodded. “Awesome. Are you free for me to come pick you up at 9:30?”

“Pick me up？” I asked, baffled that he’d even have a car.

Well, almost everyone here is rich, what did I expect?

“Yeah duh-doy! What, you thought I didn’t have a car?” Yeah..I did. “No I just...anyways, see you there!” I decided to dodge the question.

“Eeeeeeeee!” An obnoxiously loud noise filled my ears. And it was getting closer. I whipped around to see a flash of black and purple hair and I grinned. “Ibuki!” “Y/n!” She hugged me tight. Ibuki was one of 3 friends I could make in this trash school.

“Hey Uki, how have you been?” I greeted her, my lips curled into a wide smile.

“Good good, really in the mood to gamble!” Ibuki grinned, putting her hands on her hips.

Her vision shifted to the right of me and gasped quite dramatically.

“Oh em gee! Aren’t you the kid who went against Celeste?”

“Nee-heehee! I never thought I would’ve had fans! Kokichi Ouma, the one and only.” Kokichi proudly boasted. Don’t humble yourself Ouma. “You’re so cool! Maybe we can gamble sometime!” As I looked at him to read his expression, I could’ve sworn I saw a flash of malice in his eyes.

Was I seeing things?

Kokichi beamed and shook her hand.

“Looking forward it! Anyways, I’ll leave you two alone. Chao!” Ibuki waved to Ouma as he turned around and left the two of us alone.

I’ll have to watch out for him..

“Ibuki needs to talk to you about something” Her usual carefree and fun tone turned into a serious one.

“Yeah? What is it Uki-“ 

“I don’t trust them.”

“Them?”

Was she talking about..

“Ouma and Komeada.” “Why? I mean..I guess I have thought that too. But maybe-“ “You think beating the gambling student council on your first week here is normal?” Ibuki accused, shaking her head.

I tried to find words to defend them but..she was right.

That most definitely was NOT normal.

“But why Komeada?” “Ibuki heard Ouma.. A little bit of Nagitos luck and you can do anything?! That sounds fishy!”

“You’re right... but what are we going to do about it?”

“I’m not sure, but I can smell it. Those boys aren’t normal. Even for this school.”

I nodded slowly and unsurely, trying to wrap my head around everything.

What in the world is going on?


	5. 5.

Sitting in my room, my heart sunk to my chest as I realized I’m supposed to meet up with Kokichi in a few hours.

Jeez. Calm down, what’s he gonna do? Its just a hang out event..nothing more, nothing less. Yeah. Just a little meet up.

Of course.

I told myself before picking out black jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket, nothing special. I took a shower before putting on my outfit and getting ready. Locking my room, I waited outside for him to show up before hearing a honk.

That's probably him. 

I sighed before walking to the school gates and seeing Kokichi in sunglasses looking quite smug.

I couldn't help but stifle a small chuckle before getting in the passenger's seat of the car.

"Heya" He grinned, pulling out of the driveway and on the road.

"I'm impressed you can even reach the gas pedal" I teased, checking my phone.

"I'm impressed you're wearing something fashionable for once" He teased back, smirking.

"This isn't even fashion, and secondly, you haven't even seen me in anything else."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't" Ouma grinned.

"Stalker!" I joked, slapping him on the arm.

I remembered something that came to my head- maybe I should ask him about the gambling match. "Hey...you were really good out there. How long have you been gambling?" "Oh! That was my first match."

What?

"Really?" Disbelief laced my words. "Mmhm." 

I guess he didn't wanna talk about it any longer. Which was also suspicious, but I didn't say anything else. I don't know what he was capable of when he's provoked and I definitely wasn't going to press him long enough to find out.

The rest of the car ride was silent until we got there, as he striked up another conversation.

“Hey Ouma, what’s your favorite ice cream?”

“I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Wha!” Kokichi grinned and suddenly broke into a loud unnecessary fit of laughter.

“It was a lie! Oh man, you should’ve seen your face!”

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes playfully. “Let’s go.” I muttered, opening the door to the shop.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw who was running the cashier.

“Teruteru-?” I looked at the taller male.

“Do I know you- Oh my! Y/n, how are you?”

“I’m doing well, how are you?”

“I'm great!"

"What can I do for ya today?"

"I'll have a cookie dough ice cream please!-" I frowned as I realized I managed to leave my wallet at my room, somehow.

Kokichi seemed to sense this and grinned, pulling out a dark purple leather wallet.

“I’ll pay!” He offered, handing a 45$ to Hanamura. Teruteru chuckled. “Are you two going on a date, maybe?” My eyes widened and I waved my hands in defense. “Woah woah, were just getting ice cream!” Kokichi snickered, thanked Teruteru and we both left out of the building.


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was on my quotev acc) Just wanted to introduce my new co author Knife! We'll be working together for the rest of the book so I hope you all enjoy what we write! (If anyone also wants to join in i don't mind! but just keep in mind i might say no cause theres already 2 authors c:

I giggled as Kokichi made another one of his jokes. "Your funny for someone as short as you, Ouma." Kokichi fake cried. "You're SO mean!" "Save the tears Kokichi, you need them for someone as short as you!" "Your only a few inches taller!" "And? Your still short" Kokichi rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hey, wanna go to the haunted house attraction later?" "S-sure." Kokichi seemed to notice the hesitation in my voice and grinned. "Oooh! Y/n's scared of ghostss!" "Wha! Nuh uh!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. Ouma giggled. "You're a terrible liar." "No im not!" "Yes you are." "No." "Yes" "No" "Yes." "No." "No" "Yes- DANGIT!" I grumbled, accidentally blurting out yes before I could stop myself. Kokichi then broke into a small fit of giggles “Nishishi~ fooled you (Y/N)! Now where were we? Oh yeah! The haunted house attraction, c’mon let’s go!” he then dragged me by the arm as I were basically shaking in my shoes.

We walked up to the cashier. “Hi! Two passes to head into the haunted house please!” He said and the guy just sighed. “I need money kid it’ll be seventy yen.” Kokichi then payed for the passes and I then got pulled inside. “C’mon (Y/N), we need to head inside before our passes expire!” He said as if he was a little child but I just sighed. “B-but these don’t expire.” He ignored the fact than the cashier closed the door and you two were now stuck in a room dimly illuminated by a purple candle hanging from the ceiling, and ghosts moaning, moving from both of your ears. “Cool! C’mon let’s go find some serial killers!” He said and you slowly nodded while trying to hold your back some tears that were threatening to fall down. 

About halfway into the house I gave a little shriek as a fake skeleton hand fell from the ceiling while all Kokichi did was give a shocked blink, he then yawned and spoke. “Boring...let’s go the exit is right there.” He finished, pulling you out of the house and you gave a sigh of relief. “Holy god! I thought I was actually bonding to die!!” I yelled and he just gave me a small stare “Y’know you could’ve just told me that you didn’t want to go to the haunted house attraction, after all you can’t out lie a liar~” he said as he booped my nose- wait he knew?! “W-what- how- huh??” I was at were a loss for words but then he spoke with his usual grin “Well. C’mon let’s take you back to the school, after all we got some classes to get to" We had a silent ride back but I then spoke “Kokichi, thank you for this fun time here. It means a lot to me.” I smiled as we pulled up to the school “No problem (Y/N) and besides. You aren’t too boring yourself.” He responded and we both got out of the car and went our separate ways.

(Meanwhile with the council)

A group of students sit in a confined room, each wearing the school’s uniform and doing their own things until a pale lilac haired girl with one small side braid walks up to Celestia, and hands her a folder filled with sheets of paper, handing it to her in silence.

“Thank you Kyoko, you may take a seat now.”

Celeste answered. Kyoko took her seat to the direct right of her president while Celeste claps her hands together.

“I shall now announce this meeting to come into order.” Celeste said and all the other council members nod.

“Madam president, what shall we do about you money that you owe?” 

A black haired girl with freckles asked, not even bothering to look up from her computer.

“How about I play Russian roulette with him and ‘BAM!!’ The boys no more!” Another girl budded in, her strawberry blond pigtails bobbing up and down.

“Well, perhaps if I summon the greatest demon from the ninth realm we shall curse this mortal being and destroy his bloodline at that.” A boy with weird trinkets and bandages wrapped around his arm spoke bringing out four hamsters, but than a girl with extremely blond hair tied into one ponytail with a ribbon with a kitty bow spoke and sneered. 

“How about I gamble against him and if I win!! Hehehehehe. HE’LL BE IN OUR DEBT FOREVER MORE!” 

“But remember this is Kokichi Ouma we’re talking about, a full on wild card! We have to play this just right in order for it to work Hiyoko..” a boy with spiked brown hair and olive eyes said, scratching his cheek while a girl with blue hair and eyes smiled and said in a sing-song pitch. “Silly, Makoto! We’re the council we can do what we wish! So don’t worry!!”

Celeste spoke. “So it’s decided, Hiyoko will battle against Kokichi Ouma to remove my debt, what do you think Vice President??”

Celeste asked and a male with extremely long black hair wearing a simple theatrical mask sighed and spoke in a dark and mysterious voice; “It’s going to be very boring and predictable so, go ahead do what you wish.”

Celeste smiled a wicked grin.

“Very well then, we’re gonna see just how far Kokichi is willing to go now. Let’s have fun, shall we??” She answered and soon enough she began to laugh, a cruel and empty one to be precise.


	7. 7.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed since we had school.

Once I finished putting in my jacket I heard a knock. 

“Coming!!” I called, rushing to the door, and my eyes met with purple and green eyes.

After talking for a little with Komaeda and Ouma for a while, you guys decided to head to class. Little did you guys know, a girl in a red and white kimono were secretly watching from the nearest corridor and speaking to Celestia through a black earpiece. 

“Madame president, I go up to the idiot as soon as classes are out, right??” 

The girl asked while on the other side Celeste smiled while Kyoko gave her the mandatory daily cup of tea and spoke.

“Yes, Hiyoko, that is the only option we have. So do not let it go to waste.” The girl now known as Hiyoko spoke and sneered. “Don’t worry miss! I’ll make sure that the pig barf will know what had just attacked and destroyed him!!” 

Hiyoko then turned off the earpiece and began to walk to her classroom meanwhile Celeste finished reading all of Kokichi’s files.

“This proves myself correct, in my luscious garden of eve there is a venomous snake..” Celeste smiled at the thought of Kokichi being in an eternity of debt and sorrow while Kyoko only batted an eye and the Vice President stood in his regular posture and quietly conceded. 

“This may not be as boring as I had thought.....”

“I’m glad you changed your mind Izuru Kamukura, and after all we’ll see our snake in an inescapable cage!” Celeste smirked. 

Everybody was then ushered outside and Celeste stayed in the room for just a bit longer and grinned as her eyes went dark and lost it’s position in light for a moment, she thought about how embarrassing her defeat was. Not again, she refused to let it turn out like that twice.

“THAT STUPID PRICK SHOULD BE BURNED ALIVE!” She hissed, calmed herself down, and proceeded to walk out.

Classes were finally let out and I breathed a sigh of relief.

All of a sudden there were large amounts of gasp and excitement, startling me slightly; “I can’t believe it’s her!” “What?! Seriously you mean the actual Hiyoko Saionji is here!!” “Eeek! Just being in her presence is astounding!” The voices bounced back and forth as Kokichi and Nagito walked up to me.

“Seems like the girl who just walked in has caused quite a storm.” Nagito acknowledged and you gasped. “Wait?! You guys have never seen Hiyoko Saionji before?!”

I whisper-yelled and they both shrugged their shoulders.

“Why is she so important anyways... she just seems like one of us.” Kokichi said and I cleared my throat.

“Saionji is part of the elite student council, which is created by gathering the best gamblers in our school and who are also involved in all of the gambling here. We have Celeste who is the president due to her winning the former president in a gamble in her very first day after she moved up from the junior high, though it is unknown how the others got their spots. Even now though the council are the ones for the house pet rules and those donation days.” Kokichi smiled with pure joy.

“Wow! I wanna battle Celestia again, Nishishi~ I can just imagine how that must’ve felt to beat the former president!” 

Nagito all of a sudden tapped Kokichi's shoulder and pointed to Hiyoko who was walking towards us.

“Hey-Hey! Looks like we got pig barf (Y/N) here, but anyways Kokichi how would you like to gamble against me??”

Her voice was cutesy as she spoke but I knew she was provoking us. Kokichi just shrugged it off. “Eh sure, why not. Nagito could you please be a dear and help (Y/N) fetch those gambling chips?” He said, but Hiyoko stopped him. “Oh no that will never do! You see we’re gambling.....to either remove or place more debt onto madame president!!!” Hiyoko countered, and all of us were in shock as she asked us to follow her to the traditional culture research club.

I was shaking as we left the room but luckily Nagito squeezed my shoulder lightly, which made my heart skip a beat.

“It will be alright (N/N)! We have Kokichi and I know his hope will bring us through this!” He said, though his pupils became swirling vortexes and freaked me out slightly but I began to walk with him, both of us only a few feet behind Kokichi.

Once we were all at the traditional culture research room I gasped.

I never thought I would be able to get a chance to look at the school’s club rooms. 

“Now, Kokichi join me for a game of Mahjong! You better know how to play.” Hiyoko said as she smiled a wicked grin and I noticed that Kokichi actually showed a small bit of fear but hid it with his signature grin.

“Oh yes! I know Mahjong so we can get going!” 

We were all then ushered to the board sitting on the floor.

“U-um I don’t know the rules of Mahjong. Could you please tell me how it works...”I stuttered. This pissed off Hiyoko but she brushed it over with a dark chuckle. “Well, it’s quite simple idiot...” after her explanation we all began playing.

Hiyoko smirked as she won the game. Kokichi smiled and nodded. "Huh. I lost. Good game, Saionji." She didn't seem too happy that he was unbothered. "Why are you so calm?!" "What? You expected a reaction out of me? Nope! You won, fair and square. Congrats." He grinned. If Hiyoko was a cartoon, steam probably would've been shooting out of her ears. "Right. I won, and there's nothing you can do about it!" She hissed before stomping out, leaving me and Kokichi. I gave him a worried look as he stood up and left the room without a word.

Hiyoko let out a huff as Celeste sipped her tea. "There's really no reason to be mad dear. You won and that's all that matters." She smiled. "But miss.." "Remember Hiyoko. You won, and that's all that matters. Run along now. I feel like playing chess with Kyoko." "...Alright."


	8. 8.

It was about two days after Kokichi lost to Hiyoko, making him a house pet. He was now being called ‘Fido’ and ran errands for everybody.

“um Kokichi, why are so happy, you just became a house pet.” I asked and he spoke smiling. 

“Well my dear (Y/N), since you said that we were able to have a match against a student council member and I’m happy because I can gamble against the president!”

He said and Nagito just gave a closed eye smile while I just facepalmed.

Then I heard someone that wasn’t Miu (thankfully) speak.

“Hey, you’re that Kokichi kid right??” 

She asked and her ‘friends’ chuckled under their breath.

“Nishishi~! That’s right! What do you need?”

He asked and the girls said to follow them. 

He obliged while me and Nagito walked behind but not very far behind. and we then ended up being near the abandoned part of the school.

“My, we’ve come a long way so what are we here for?”

He asked then the girl pulled up a chair and smirked. 

“I want you to do something for little ol’ me, strip!” She said and Kokichi smirked than removed his jacket me and Nagito then looked at eachother and I ran towards the girl, but then I was stopped by her goons “Hey freak! Don’t ruin the moment!” 

One of them spoke and I could only panic but just as Kokichi was finished unbuttoning his shirt he stopped.

“Look, I know I’m a house pet but I know you just wanna do the dirty with me, so no thanks. Your not my type..” he said, buttoned his shirt and fixing his tie which made the girl throw the chair at the wall and pin him to it as she yelled.

“Oh you little- you will do as I say! I am higher than you. And therefore do. As. I. Say!” 

She said but suddenly I heard somebody click their tongue on the roof of their mouth as they walked past me. 

“My, my! What is this! Are we having a little party without me?”

The girl asked and the goons gasped as the pervert spoke in a confused tone.

“Eh? Who the hell are you??” 

Which made one of the goons gasp. “you mean you don’t know?! That’s Junko Enoshima the student councils beautification officer!” The girl, or rather Junko shoved her bag in my arms then pulled out...a GUN?!

“Woah! W-why do you have that?!”

The girl asked and Junko began cackling.

“Huh?! Don’t tell me your becoming a fucking pussy! C’mon just one round of Russian roulette the chances of dying is only 2 out of 6, so give it a whirl!"

She said but it made the girls run away.

“Well, thank you for your help miss Junko!” I said as I bowed but I felt her hand pull my chin up making me look into her eyes.

“Hehehehehehehe, well no problem (N/N) now I guess I’ll be going now, tootles!~” she said as she grabbed her bag and walked off.

After a while classes were completed and suddenly all house pets were asked if wanted to head to the gym, I noticed that Kokichi decided to leave and since I still had my massive debt I had to go.

“Sorry, Nagito... it’s just you’re the only one of us who doesn’t have a debt...” I said and he just shook it off with his signature yet creepy smile. 

“no worries (Y/N), besides we always have tomorrow since it’s the weekend!” He said and I nodded. When me and Kokichi got inside the gym we saw the students, who had massive debts, all murmuring amongst themselves. 

Some even crying.

“Maybe I should just drop out...” 

“what now?.....” 

“I can’t stand under this much pressure!...”

The secretary of the council walked up to the podium and while fixing the gloves on her hands.

“Hello everybody, and welcome to the debt settlement party. I am Kyoko Kirigiri, the secretary of the school’s student council, every year as an annual tradition the council wishes to help the massive group of students who are in trouble with their debt situation so we promise them an opportunity such as today to possibly make the debt smaller and we call this.....the debt swapping game!” 

Her statement made certain people in the crowd gasp but I didn’t understand why she sounded like as if she had no emotion in her tone, but I just shoved that aside and continued to listen as some students brought four mannequins that wore the same uniform as us; two boy ones and two girl ones each holding a fake debt card displaying there amount then Kyoko walked towards them and announced.

“You shall all be split up into groups of four which shall be the people your gambling against than swap your debts based on performances, if ranked first and get the person with the current lowest amount of debt, fourth and the vice versa shall occur. But all and all your debts shall be swapped, now I know some may ask what is it in for the first place winner, well your debt is simply erased.”

That made some students have hope in there eyes and smile but she still continued to speak.

“Now, time to possibly change what fate has sealed so, don’t worry about what backlash might happen, take this chance to save your personal life and freedom.” 

People began chatting but this time in hope and excitement.

“Hmm, well I guess it won’t be so bad. But what’s in it for the council?” Kokichi asked but I just shrugged and sighed. 

“Well, we can assume that something's going down. But I just don’t know what.” 

After that Kyoko called names that the three of us would gamble together which made me sigh in relief as she told us to write down our debt and names which was made for how much our chips would cost, and luckily beforehand I was able to remove most of my debt, making me 3rd place out of my group. We then went onto the rules.

“we shall play this year Indian Poker, it’s quite simple we’ll use a forty card deck- joker and face cards removed the dealer of the group shall pass out the first card at the table this one you may look at the other you’re not allowed to look at so place it on your head like so.”

She said as she placed and held her second card to her forehead.

“-These two cards will be your only tools for this game. The strongest hand is a pair which are the same numbers, second is a suit which it’s self explanatory, and lastly a pig which none match in either suit or number and if the players have the same hand the largest number shall win. But now this is where the game becomes more intriguing each player is given forty chips, various coloured and split into ten, now kindly pay attention this will be able to possibly help you win the game and while it’s not their number that shall help you win, it’s the sum that shall possibly help you thrive and it is split into tenths in each chip so say your debt is 800 million that means a single chip is 8 million, these games shall take ten turns and each player must play at least a single chip to participate in the game however the total number you can bet if 5 chips in each round.” 

She took a moment to take a breath and I sighed, a worried expression on my face because while my chips were only 3 million yen, that meant Kokichi’s were 1 million per chip."

“And lastly we shall give no help to anybody, not even cheating. In the gambling world whoever is tricked is at their own fault, however if cheating is spotted and told we shall stop but that doesn’t mean we will nullify the cheaters previous wins. So with that we hope everybody good luck, and hope that lady fortune smiles upon you.”

She said and others began to walk off to their rooms, but I grabbed Kokichi’s shoulder.

“We need to talk.” 

Once there we opened our groups door however we saw that Kyoko was gonna be our dealer .

“Hello, we have been awaiting you two and before you ask I did this because this group had the biggest debt so I cannot let problems occur.”

I slowly took my seat beside a tall boy who wore a mask and had short dark green hair and yellow eyes, “Now let us begin the game of Indian Poker.”

Kyoko said and just like that we began to play.


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi knife here, um just for this chapter and anymore if needed we will use (R/N) which equals Random name and (R/L/N) equals their last name. Now onwards with the book

“First everybody must pay one chip, then take a look at your card than place it face down in front of you. Next do not observe your second card, place it directly onto your head. We shall now start with (R/N), you have the deal.” Kyoko explained. 

(R/N) chuckled. “Perfect, well since it’s the first round I’ll go... one (R/L/N) chip. After all it would be boring to fold first round!” They then dropped one of their ice blue chips by the one they already placed, then the boy wearing the mask spoke with almost no emotion while placing his black chip down onto the table. “I shall call with one Shinguji chip.”

“Fold.”

It’s safer if Kokichi will fold but-

“One Ouma chip!” He said as he dropped a purple chip onto the table. I stared at it in disbelief. “W-what are you doing? You know how much just one of your chips alone are worth right?” I asked but he just told me that he’d have to play eventually so there’s no point in waiting. “Yeah, but it doesn’t mean you bet first round!” I sighed but (R/N) just giggled. “Great! Going big just how I like to gamble!”

Kyoko then spoke from her podium near the corner of the room. “Very well. Then the calls are complete, you may show your hands now.” And just that we did, starting with Kokichi.

“A six of hearts and nine of spades pig.”

“A ace of diamonds and four of clubs pig..”Shinguji said and (R/N) smirked. “Then it seems that my five and eight club suit makes me the winner of round one!” She answered as they took the chips.

“And with (L/N) sitting out of round one, beating two pigs (R/L/N) is the winner, all chips betted now belong to them.” Kyoko said and I shook my head at Kokichi’s grinning face.

I told you..that was too reckless..... 

“Moving on to the second turn.” Kyoko nodded as we repeated the first steps of turn one.

“Korekiyo now is the dealer.”

After placing down the card on his head Korekiyo affirmed. “Betting one Shinguji chip.” “I’ll fold again.” I said and Kokichi folded as well. “Raise! Four (R/L/N) chips.” (R/N) said and Korekiyo spoke.

“If possible I shall fold as well.”

(R/N) give a confused gasp but Kyoko continued to announce.

“With everybody else folded, (R/L/N) is the winner of the second turn.”

Smirking (R/N) made their rude remark “Aww, what’s wrong? Are ya scared? See that’s what landed you guys as house pets! You guys aren’t even worth. The. Trouble!” But I just sighed as Kyoko told us it was my turn.

After we got our first card, Kokichi grinned.

“Nishishi~ that’s a good card to have. One Ouma chip!” And (R/N) smirked “Well, since you wanna play I guess I’ll raise to two (R/L/N) chips!” They said but Kokichi raised a playful eyebrow.

“Hey hey, using one of your catchphrases and changing it slightly? Isn’t that ‘scared and cowardly’?”

“Well, I wish to call it strategy, you see Kokichi your chips are worth more than everything combined so I’m not gonna be stupid and pass the chance. I’m coming for your chips and I will not let ‘em go!” (R/N) retorted.

“Well, then I raise three Ouma chips!” He declared, but (R/N) only stared. 

“Fine call two more of my chips.”

They said while me and Korekiyo folded again. “Calls are complete please show your hands.” Kyoko said and (R/N) joked as they showed their cards

“Ha! Madame luck is on my side! Giving me a five and two suit of diamonds!”

But then Kokichi revealed a ten and five suit of hearts winning the chips, it was now turn four and this made Kokichi the dealer.


	10. 10.

I looked at my first card and saw an eight of clubs on it, I then quietly thought as my eyes went wide slightly ‘Kokichi’s right, at some point I just have to play. So...’

“I’ll bet one (L/N) chip.” I said as I placed on of my (F/C) chips onto the table then (R/N) betted one of her chips

“Fold...” Korekiyo said and Kokichi betted one (R/L/N) chip and I slightly panicked, I couldn’t lose here.. if I do I’ll become a house pet even after graduation and risk placing my family endangered, no I need to help Kokichi with it right now. And he’s the only person who helped me with my debt so...I’ll do it!

“Raise! Three (L/N) chips.” I said. Unbeknownst to me Kyoko narrowed her eyes and smiled.

“Ha! Are you a moron?! What ya’ think that one Kokichi won I’d get clumsy and fold? I’ll win this round and you’ll be stuck with to chips, and there’s no way in hell to come back from it, call!” (R/N) snorted and I smirked but she smiled

“You’d like that wouldn’t you doll? You think I don’t know what’cha doin’ it’s blatantly obvious that you and Kokichi are working together. You really should’ve tried to hide it, after all the whole point of this game is that you can only see one of your cards, but no matter how big the card is you shall always lose to a suit which simply has a one in four chance of occurring. So there is no way that you would know that. And even less chance that you would bet that much money, after all aren’t you like super poor so if you’d never bet that much money unless you had a suit, so pretty clear that you’re cheating, but ‘A’ for effort I guess, I wish to fold!” I felt sweat when she finished her speech 

“Alright then, Ouma??” Kyoko asked and Kokichi did his signature laugh as he told her his answer.

”Nishishi~ I shall fold darling!” I then saw that (R/N) smiled as if she had already won the game but then I spoke making her smile faultier 

“You know (R/N) I may be very poor, but that doesn’t mean I’m a dummy. But I guess I’m happy I betted big, after all gives me a bullet to load and fire!” I said as I flipped over both of my cards revealing a pig hand which consisted of my eight of spades and four diamonds, and I still won which made (R/N) pissed 

“heh, that was just your own dumb luck so don’t be to happy. Bitch...” she said but I retaliated which made her stand up about to hit me but Kyoko walked behind her and spoke in her voice but it was cold enough to slightly send a shiver down my spine 

“(R/L/N), I wish to not remind you but, I have installed the fact that violence in any form is prohibited. And (L/N) dear, please don’t provoke her anymore.” And I nodded as (R/N) was the dealer once again as we made it to our fifth turn I noticed that (R/N) was getting more and more pissed and she betted one of her chips and Korekiyo said something that didn’t seem right

“Call-um I’m mean I’ll fold...” and while I gave Korekiyo a side glance and decided to fold Kokichi betted four of (R/N)’s chips and I heard (R/N) say that Kokichi was just bluffing so she played to Shinguiji chips and one more of her own and Kyoko spoke

”Alright the, well will now reveal our cards.” And we all showed our cards and (R/N) pulled a seven of hearts and four of spades hand while Kokichi had a suit of spades which was eight and five, causing (R/N) to grit her teeth and then we made to turn six and I betted three of the chips from (R/N) that I had won and then saw the she was giving Korekiyo some sort of glance and everybody including (R/N) folded and I had a pig hand and still won making (R/N) sweat drip onto the ground as she turned her head to Korekiyo and Kokichi spoke

”Seems like you caught onto what we’re doing huh? To be honest your stupidity is quite pitiful~” and then I spoke and pointed and Korekiyo’s cards

”Korekiyo. I think that (R/N) placed you up to this right? Well you may stop now, because you might think that you’re being sly by doing certain things with you cards will help him win it’s a dead give away for all of us.” And Korekiyo panicked and cover his cards with his hands and his eyes were full of fear as I continued “Well, if I must guess. I’d say straight down after placing it on your head equals a spade, placing it down at a slight right angle equals diamond, holding it with your left hand is a club and right hand means hearts, so am I correct??” And Kokichi giggled

”So what were you saying about how (Y/N) dear should get an ‘A’ for her effort, your strategy is way more stupidly obvious. Nishishi~ And I totally know that in your class Korekiyo Shinguiji is your groups plaything and he’ll do whatever you want. No matter what…” he said as he pulled me to his shoulder “So naturally if you two were working together, (Y/N) dear should be on my own little team!” He then told Korekiyo is that if he was gonna help (R/N) cheat he might as well do something like draw what the suit is on her palm while doing it on his hand he pulled away and slightly blushed under his mask and (R/N) gritted her teeth even more while Kyoko spoke

”How peculiar, it seems like everybody today is cheating in some form. So now I must decide on how to deal with the problem…” but Kokichi spoke

”Kyoko, I swear that we shall not tell a single word about this cheating to anybody, and since I won’t there’s no point in trying to stop us.”

”Ah, I see it seems that you appear to enjoy games full of lies if I am correct?” Kyoko asked and Kokichi nodded so she then proceeded with the cheating as she turned on the lights and closed the blinds since it was about nighttime now as we made it to our seventh turn and Korekiyo seemed like he had gotten himself a seven and eight suit of spades and (R/N) spoke

”Shinguiji you’re playing this round.” And Korekiyo obliged and put one of his black chips into his hand and spoke 

“Call-“ but was stopped by (R/N) angered tone as he flinched slightly 

“No! You idiot, you raise not call! Use your fucking head you dumbass!” But Kokichi spoke with a grin 

“You’re honestly the dumbass, if you really did have a good hand why give it away? So me and (Y/N) fold!” He said and I nodded to his statement. Making (R/N) fold, Korekiyo won the round as we made it to our eighth turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say me and Knife (I think, its their choice) are taking a little break from writing this book. Thank you for all the support, Be safe and make sure to wear a mask!
> 
> PS: Just because I said im taking a break from this doesn't mean i'm shutting off the account. If there's anything you need or if you just wanna talk im still active if you wanna message me!


	11. Help! (:

Hello everybody! So me and Knife are planning a new au fanfic, but here’s the thing.

We both don’t know what it should be about, so we’ve both decided to leave it up to y'all to see what kind au we should do!  
What au fanfic next?

Let us know in the comments below! (We'll let you know if we chose one or not in the next chapter whenever that is!)


End file.
